The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a white flower seed parent "Bianca" and a pink colored pollen parent "Blues" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,373).
This new plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with: bi-colored flowers that are light pink with a darker colored pink spot near the base of the petals, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1988 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.